


Little Red Riding Ken

by orbiouscarnivore



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Best friends at first sight, Big bad wolf Hide, Kaneki is super confused half the time, Little Red Riding Hood AU, Little red riding Ken, M/M, gives kaneki all the love, i mean tiny wolf, it'll get dark, scary thing, they're like 10, younger!Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbiouscarnivore/pseuds/orbiouscarnivore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When little Kaneki Ken goes to deliver some sweets to his sick aunt,On the way he gets led off the path by the a curious little dog and finds himself a friend in something others feared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a little boy, named Kaneki who lived in the woods along with his sweet baker of a mother. One day his bitch of an aunt, who lived in the other side of the woods, fell sick. And his mother, who was a sweet, sweet lady, demanded that her ten year old son go into the dangerous animal infested woods and give his sick aunt a basket of goodies. Even if she really didn’t deserve them.

So his mother put the small son in a red cloak, gave him a basket filled with freshly baked cookies and cakes, and told him the path to his aunt’s house. And told him to stay on the path or else the big bad wolf would eat him up.

 

So on his merry way he went, through the darkened forest, remembering her warnings to stay on the path to his aunt's house. For such a young child such a request wasn’t to odd, The only clear difference being that he had to be the one to deliver the baked goods even if he did question how sweets would make you feel better if you're sick.

 

Anyway, Kaneki stayed on the wood’s path, humming a tune and bobbing his head up and down before he heard a rustling in the bushes. Peeking out at him from the leaves was a little dog? He’ll call it a dog, it was to cute to be a big bad wolf like his mom had told him about through stories. He wanted to go pet the little thing but it was off the path and his mom had been strict with him about keeping on the path. Besides, the little dog might’ve been cute but that didn't mean that it wouldn’t eat him.

 

The dog wolf thing ran out of the bushes and started barking at him. It was too big to be a dog, but definitely too small to be the big bad wolf. Kaneki backed up braces himself to be eaten by the wolf but the wolf didn’t pad over, instead it was hopping around wagging his tail. He was caught off guard and the wolf took the opportunity to snatch the basket from his hand and tried to run back into the woods.

 

Letting out a panicked cry before chasing after the little fur ball, completely forgetting about his mother's words and began to more worry about what his aunt would  do if he either missed the time of arrival or had to go to her home alone. “G-get back here” He had attempted to shout but he figured he might startle it more.

 

Deeper into the thick woodland they ran winding around trees and brush, till soon he lost sight of the little bugger. sliding to a stop he finally took in his surroundings and panic arose in his little chest. “Maybe I can backtrack...y..ya” he had to keep positive, completely unaware of prying eye’s on him.

 

“You followed me!” A voice from the trees said loudly. Kaneki’s head snapped up to see a little boy his age with blond hair in the trees holding the baskets. “It gets so lonely here, I’m glad to to see you.” A startled Kaneki took to sharp of a step back and caught his heel on a rock and fell on his bottom, looking up at the boy with a look of shock and awe. “B-but how?”, The blond gave an innocent snicker and jumped down from a height that even he’d never attempt, “Magic my dear friend~”

 

The little boy jumped from the tree and landed in front of him and held out the basket. “It smelled so good, I couldn’t help myself. Sorry.” He quickly took the basket from the odd boy and looked him over now that he had his property back. This boy might have been his age but he was not like him at all, pointed wolf ears on top of that blond mop of hair, a bushy tail behind him the same color as his hair with a faint brown tip.

 

Now that he thought of it this kid reminded him of that little dog, wait didn’t  he lead on that he took the basket?

 

“Um...did you mean your little dog took the basket?” This got a sly grin from the boy as he crept closer and put his hands onto Kaneki’s shoulders. “Nope that was all me, Wanna see? hey wait are you-” He fainted, no questions asked. Wolf boy is where his brain stopped running. He was ten, and waaaay too young for this shit.

 

“Never did like dragging bodies..” was all the little wolf boy could say before moving in on him.

\-------------

When Kaneki woke up, it was dark. Well he could still see, the woods seemed to be glowing with lights from the trees. Also his right up against a blob of fur. Able to feel every rise and fall of the wolf pups chest, trying to recall what had happened he snapped out of his daze and scrambles away from him in a panic.

 

“You can understand me right? Why are you even here!” There had always been rumors floating around the town about the residents of the forest after all, he barely remembered much after all, but a crazy man in town mentioned in a drunken daze that he had seen a woman turn into a dog, who knew the kook was right.  

 

Would he die? is this thing trying to hurt him! NO think logically, if he wanted to kill him he would have, lonely, he said he was lonely right? Did he really mean it, was all he wanted really a friend, then again he saved his life so he had no room to complain.

 

Looking back up at the now human boy he managed to see the sad expression he gave him. “I’m sorry” getting on his knees and fishes a cookie out of the basket and holds it out, “I had no right to act like that, you helped me back on the path after all, take it you deserve it.”

 

The wolf looks up and begins to wag his tail. He ate the cookie happily before he ran around Kaneki and excitedly barked at him.

 

Can he not keep jumping between forms, it creeped him out. but he tossed him the cookie and watched the little pup jump to catch it before devouring the tiny morsel, then suddenly he had a fur ball in his arms demanding attention, licks to the face and all, forget that this dog was actually a kid and this could have been real enjoyable, too bad he’s not one of those kids.

 

Kaneki reached his hand out to pet the wolf and he licked his face in response. It also finally occurred to him how dark it had gotten. How long was he out? Petting the wolf again, he pulled the red hood up over his head, and tried to make his way on the path home. Then the wolf started whining. Making an attempt to follow the interesting boy he had found.

 

The sound of shoes on the ground followed by soft padding of the wolf's paws. Would it follow him home? How would his mom even react to such a creature following him from his aunts-

 

Heart dropping, his aunt, he forgot all about her, she’d kill him if he showed up now, then again he’d be in trouble the moment he went home too. So now he was stuck, he could go home and get scolded by his mother, or get killed by his aunt because he was hours late. He decided it would be easier to go home and let the wolf follow him.

 

Reaching his home after a little bit of a walk, adding the fact he had to avoid the pup then maybe it took longer. Before he reached the door though the wolf bit into his cloak and pulled on the fabric letting out a sharp whine. Did he not want him to leave? Turning around he knelt down to the dog’s level and cupped its furry little cheeks, “Tell you what, if I’m not grounded tomorrow I’ll come over to visit you off the path okay?”

 

The dog nodded and excitedly wagged his tail. Kaneki turned for a second to open the door, when he felt a pair of hands touch his shoulders. He turned to see that in the wolf pup’s place, was the little boy from earlier. “I’ll wait for you, okay?” he said with a smile.

 

He shouldn’t feel like this but he smiled and reached up to touch his hand but the sound of the door swinging open behind him had him twist to look, seeing his mother's very concerned face, he didn’t hear her at all as he turned back to catch that golden fur darting into the thicket. His face fell as his mother grabbed his arm and helped him up “Ken get off the ground and come inside”,. dragging him inside for the oncoming lecture of course.

 

The other boy watched from the spot he was at, gripping the bark of the tree, Ken, that was his name? He seemed like a nice kid. Tail wagging he couldn’t help but grin, A human he could befriend, that would be nice. Most humans were usually afraid of him, but befriending one could change that.

 

Once he saw Ken go safely back into his house, he jumped from the tree. Sure he was worried about the kid but he’d be better off there then with him, since his family didn’t like people that much. He sighed, before turning back into a wolf, and making his way back to his home.

\-------

 

Kaneki gave a pout while looking out the window in his bedroom, his mom almost refused to let him go alone but he had talked her out of it of course. laying his head down on the soft pillow, thoughts losing themselves in the forced sleep, one last thought popped into his head before he was out like a light.

  
What was that kids name? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki and Hide play some games that don't go so well in the end-

It was later the next day when Kaneki heard banging on his window. Looking up from his current occupation, being a book he put it down and ran to the window, mother not even noticing him getting up, looking outside he saw that boy waving at him before pointing to the woods behind his house.

 

He grabbed the cloak from his closet before running outside to see the little boy from the night prior sitting on the path that led to the woods. “Good afternoon!” he greeted him, and began to wag his tail. “We can play today right?”

 

“Of course we can, I told my mother I was going out to play, so we should be fine...b-but first, can i ask your name?” If he didn’t get a name he might have to make one for the kid himself. even if he was a total stranger.

 

“Hide! My name’s Hide. What’s your name?” He remembered that he didn’t give his name either.

 

“Hide...what a nice name..” feeling the others gaze on him he jumped and stammered with his words, “K-kaneki, people call me Kaneki”

 

“It’s nice to know your name, but can we go play now?” Kaneki nearly beamed at the others behavior before nodding, “Come on let’s play Hide”

 

For hours, the two played in the woods, never venturing too far in them. They played tag, Which Hide was very good at which his abnormally fast speed and reflexes. After a bit of Hide always tagging him and not being able to be tagged back, Kaneki gave up and slumped against a tree, completely out of breath. “Can we...play a new game?” hoping he wasn’t asking to much of the other.

 

Hide seemed to have been panting too. He turned to Kaneki and smiled at him while wagging his tail. “Sure, you seem tired anyway.” He bounced around a bit presumably to think. “Why don’t we play hide-and-seek? You don’t have to run in that game.” Kaneki thought about it for a second before getting on his feet once more, “Let's do it, oh but Hide, no using your nose okay? Don’t want be a cheater right?”

 

He pouted at that, but nodded none the less. “Just don’t go too far then, Kaneki. It’ll be hard for me not to if you did.” Giving a shrug Kaneki walked away from his friend? ya friend, leaving him to count while he found a place to hide once far enough away. pulling his cloak off he pinned it against a bush to throw Hide off, he’d think to look on the ground first for sure after all.

 

Jogging from that spot he found a pretty big tree and took his time climbing up the thing, making sure not to look down, he never liked heights but he wasn’t going to be that far off the ground. “He’ll never think of looking for me up here~” giggling he rested on a large oak branch and waited to hear the other come looking for him.

 

From up in the tree, Kaneki could swear that he had heard barking from below him. A dog sniffing around where he had left his cloak, Hide had to be cheating, he was half tempted to call out to him in anger but he ran off before he had a chance to let out a word.

 

“Hide!” calling out to him he jumped from the branch having a shaken landing, legs giving out he hit the dirt, sniffling he got to his feet and ran a little in the direction he had seen the dog go, “Hide come back!” Only stopping to catch his breath he finally looked over himself, noticing the little cuts and scrapes, His friend had abandoned him alone in the darkened woods.

 

He had never noticed how little light made it through the thick brush. “Hide..” he sobbed leaning against one of the trees before sliding down it, hugging his bruised, dirty legs. He swore the longer he sat there he heard scraping and growling. The feeling of fear tugging at his tiny frame.

 

From the corner of his eye he spotted a tuft of fur peeking out from behind the tree, slowly he looked behind the tree only to get a wet tongue to the face, letting out a disgusted noise he wiped off the dog spit, firm hands gripped his shoulder while he had his eyes closed and when he opened them he was met face to face with Hide’s concerned expression.

 

“What are you doing all the way out here?” he asked, helping him up, even wiping a tear from his eyes. “I...I thought I saw you run out here...so I followed…” Hide’s face fell for a split second before a smile beamed on the child's face and he ruffled Kaneki’s hair much to his surprise.

 

“I hadn’t left the area at all man, you chased a ghost, little Ken~” When Kaneki lowered his head Hide held out his cloak, “Here...I found it, pretty smart of you to throw me off like that, but don’t do it again okay bud?”

 

Kaneki gave a weak smile and nodded, “Anything to keep you happy Hide” he was his only friend after all.

 

After putting his cloak back on, Hide led Kaneki back out of the woods and towards the path near his house. “Sorry for getting you lost, not all of the dogs in the woods are like me. I shouldn’t have left you alone like that.”  

 

“Don’t be Hide, I should have known….” looking down, maybe he had to go home., then again it wasn’t that late

 

Hide’s ears flattened and he whimpered slightly. He didn’t want for Kaneki to leave, but he knew he would be better off at home. “I’ll see you tomorrow alright?” Kaneki nodded in responce and walked down to the path to his house. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small flash of light before turning around. Hide had turned back into a wolf. Kaneki softly smiled at him and waved. Hide perked up and wagged his tail, before sprinting back into the woods.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once Kaneki entered his house his mother was all over him, cupping his little cheeks and holding him close, guess she hadn’t heard him say he had been going out. She had spent most of the evening patching up his cuts and bruises from where he fell out of the tree and lecturing him on how wrong it was that he stayed out so late.As any good child would, Kaneki appoligized to his mother, making empty promises to not go out as late ever again, but with Hide, he doubted he could keep it. After all, Hide was his first and only real friend and he wasn’t going to give up spending time with him.

 

After she made sure he was okay he had been sent to his room till dinner, pouting he complied, No need to fight with her, it was his fault for not making sure she had heard him after all.

 

Once he laid on the bed he covered his eyes with an arm and gave a little smile, what kind of day would they have tomorrow?

 

He couldn’t wait.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hide’s sprint had slowed into a trot as he got closer to his home, well more like a den really. His father probably wasn’t expecting him to be home this early, as he was lying down asleep. “Aren’t you home earlier than expected” Hide never had the best timing did he.

 

“You know there was a lot of wild dogs out and about so I decided to come back before they started something” head hanging lower than it should, It was a lie, only Kaneki had seen it, he had just caught its scent before they had played the game, and for while he was looking for his adorable human friend.

 

“Odd thing coming from you, even if you're young you're much larger than those rabid mutts, but...I guess that's up to you” They were wolfs, much larger than a normal wolf actually, a dog can’t be that much of a threat to them, but they came in large packs, albeit disorganized when it came to a pack mentality, but they shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.

 

But it couldn’t be good if they came into their territory, “Ah..Dad, could you maybe do something about them?” He felt nervous talking to him. Watching his father get up nearly had him jumping out of his own skin, “Maybe if you tell me why you smell so odd”

 

Did his father smell Kaneki? He had worn that cloak for that little fragment of time, but her didn’t think that it would still linger on him. “Oh you know, came across humans and had to bolt from them, nothing too bad.” If only his father liked humans as much as he did. His father inched closer and he tried not to tense, “I’ll deal with them” going completely past him and out of the den, Hide felt all four of his legs turn to jelly and he hit the ground laughing.

  
He lied to his father. That might come back to bite him for sure, but he couldn’t risk having his new friend get hurt and leave forever. Hide curled up in the warm spot where his father was. He’s glad that he could see Kaneki tomorrow, and this time have nothing bad happen to him. He was happy to finally have a friend, hopefully this one wouldn’t leave him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this before, but i write this with a friend of mine, and we both have Tumblrs, mine is the same as my account name here and theirs is crystallightbutterfly  
> \---------------------------  
> Also as for what Hide is, we'll try to better explain it in the next couple of chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picnics in nice places don't seem to go well either.

Since that day, Kaneki and Hide had become the closest of friends. They always found a time in the day to spend time together and play in the woods. It was after a week passed when Kaneki had met Hide when he found himself reading one of his books to him in a small clearing that was filled with flowers. They had found this place by accident when Kaneki ventured a bit too far off of the path, luckily Hide knew the way back from there. Kaneki thought that it would be nice to have a picnic in that area, since he thought that the scenery was nice.

  
“We should go back to my house and get a few things, if it’s okay with you.” Hide tilted his head, then pursed his lips.  
“But, what if your mom sees these,” he said flicking his wolf ear.

  
“Hmmmm cover them up with this” takes his cloak off and wraps it around Hide, tying the knot around the collar and put the hood up over the ears, examining him carefully before giving a whine “It looks better on you then it does for me….”

  
“Would your mom get mad at me if I got it dirty? It seems important.” He asked, patting at the velvet cloak. He shook his head no, it got dirty all the time after all. Besides, his mother wouldn’t mind another person wearing it, would she? He hoped not. He took Hide’s hand and led him down the path once out of the woods till they reached the little house.

It was nothing to brilliant, just an odd looking house with very clean on the outside considering the long grass around the perimeter of the path leading up to it. Kaneki walked up to the door and looked back at Hide, making adjustments if needed, once he was happy he turned back to the large oak door and knocked on it as hard as he could.  
“Mother, I came to get some food. My friend and I are going on a picnic.” There was something hidden in his voice but Hide didn’t have time to figure it out since there was the sound of something unlocking, followed by the door swinging opening.

He could see where Kaneki got his looks from at least, she was stunning, but he couldn’t read her gaze as she looked over the both of them. her face soon got all bright and cheery which in turn had Kaneki get a smile of his own.

  
“Of course, come in, your friend's welcome inside too Ken”

  
With an excited grin, Kaneki grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him inside the cottage. Her led him into the kitchen.  
“Pick whatever you want. There's a lot of baked goods.”

  
“If I have too much of that I could pop like a pig” Hide joked, patting his friend on the back before tugging him along, “Why don’t you pick Kaneki, I'm not a picky eater you know”

  
It seemed odd that Ken’s mother kept watching him, maybe she didn’t like him? or she could be overprotective, he’s heard parents can get like that to new people, but what would he gain from hurting them or stealing as the people called it.

  
His ears twitched a few times, and he sheepishly turned towards the door. Kaneki's mother smiled at him.  
Ken frowned a little, “Fine I’ll pick out some things, mother can you help me?” Hide watched them gather things, he couldn’t help but have the thought that these two were the perfect kind of family. His heart grew heavy. He sometimes wished that his family could do things like that, even just be together more.  
When Kaneki’s basket was filled, he felt his tail wag. He was almost ready to turn into a dog just so he could jump happily around his friend, then he remembered that his mother was still in the room.

  
“Come on Hide” holding his hand out to his friend. Hide happily took his hand and after saying thanks to Ken’s mother they were on their way.

\----------  
It was such a quiet walk, none of them talked and the mood didn’t feel it either, Hide’s gaze wandered before falling on the hand holding, it felt right to grasp his hand, it...it made him happy, “Hey Kaneki stop for me”

  
Giving a confused gaze to his friend Kaneki stopped walking and looked at Hide with slight concern, “Is something wrong?” Hide was quick to remove the cloth around his body and drape it back onto the human, where he felt it belonged. “Just returning what's yours bud” giving that dumb smile of his which lightened the mood in an instant.  
Kaneki gave a smile and tied the little rope for the cloak and got his grip on the basket again, “Can i hold it?”  
“You’d probably eat it,Hide”

  
“Hey! Give me more credit, I won't eat all of it.”

  
Kaneki giggled, and handed over the basket. “As long as it's not all of it.”

  
It was an interesting walk after that.  
\---------  
They only stopped once they had reached the spot they had been looking for, a small patted down patch in a field filled with flowers, “I come here all the time with my parents, so it's the perfect spot for a picnic~” Hide, of course, cheerfully chimes as he put the basket down.

  
“It's so pretty, Hide. I didn’t even know a place like this existed out in the woods” Kaneki utters in awe, something that made the grin on Hide’s face get bigger than before “There’s a lot out here you’ve never seen Kaneki, but stick with me and maybe one day I can show it all to you, the beauty of the forest” He put on a goofy smile. Kaneki laughed again, and nodded. The fact that there were more fields like this excited him to keep exploring. He wouldn't be scared to, not with Hide around.

  
His statement about his family made him wonder about them. Considering what Hide was, his parents might be interesting too. He'd need to ask about them at some point, perhaps even meet them.

  
“...Hide what are your parents like?” it was an innocent question. One quickly ignored by the blonde, “Come on bud you don’t want me to bore you talking about them, let’s eat” moving for the basket, it stunned Kaneki for the moment but once that feeling melted off he gave a nod and a little okay before going to help Hide.  
They ate in silence, Kaneki spent most of that time looking at the beautiful scenery. He kept thinking about how Hide ignored the question about his family.

It worried him.

When they were done Hide laid back against the flattened grass and flowers, picking a couple of buds and flicked them at Kaneki to get his attention before patting the ground beside him, Kaneki made a face of disapproval at first before giving a sigh and laid down next to him,

  
“Comfy isn’t it?”

“I guess it is…”

  
Kaneki played with the strings of his cloak.

  
He felt warm fur curl up around him. Kaneki looked at his friend, now in the form of a wolf, cuddling around him lightly, “It’s not even cold you fool” giving a giggle and pats his literally furry friend, all he got was a snort before Hide rolled away from him, this confused him till he rolled right back, only now he was on top of Kaneki, Face to face, staring into the eyes of a beast he should be afraid of, but Hide would never hurt him.

He’d protect him right? cause...it’s what friends do.

  
To confirm that, Hide happily gave him a small lick on the cheek and waged his tail. Kaneki couldn't help but give his friend a scratch behind his ears, earning more tail wags from him. He wasn’t to heavy when he laid on him, there was pressure of course, but nothing to strangling in the moment. He just liked the warmth his furry little friend provided, but eventually he did move, knocking Hide off before hugging him around the neck and buried his face into that golden fur, “You’re soft….”

The mixture of food and heat ended being just right and before Hide could even make a noise of protest, he felt soft gentle rhythmic breaths in his fur, and couldn’t help but make an offended whine as he realized his friend just fell asleep on him.

  
Talk about Rude-

  
Not knowing what else to do, Hide curled up closer around his friend and closes his eyes. A short nap wouldn’t hurt, as long as they woke up before dark.  
\----------

  
Kaneki woke to the noises of the forest, softly pulling him from sleep, rubbing his eyes he pulled free from Hide and sat up, not even noticing his friend not mind and curl into a proper ball of fluff. Looking up at the sky he noticed two things, it’s dusk and they’ve slept for too long (Even if he didn’t mean to sleep anyways) and that he’d more than likely missed his allotted time to get back home.

  
He got to his feet and tried to pick everything up, next step would be to wake Hide. When he got the feeling something was watching him and at that he dropped everything and examined their surroundings. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, it looked like a quiet night, so he quickly gathered the rest and shook his friend, “Hide get up, you need to take me home”, there was no way he would be walking alone with light leaving them with each passing minute.

  
Hide shifted a bit in his sleep, slowly got up and shook himself awake. He looked at the sky then back at Kaneki with wide eyes. Kaneki looked distressed, he could tell that from the moment he set eyes on the poor boy.

  
There was a small flash of light and Hide was back in his human form. It was so bright and sparkly and a very warm feeling to Kaneki, “Are you okay?” something clearly upset him, but what could it have been? Before he could speak there was a snap near them which made Kaneki nearly jump out of his skin.

  
Hide perked up immediately, instinctively sniffing around the area for something, then realized he was in his human form. Then he tensed up. “N-Neki, I want you to get away from here.”

  
“Why? is something wrong?” but he’s not against it, he held Hide’s hand and tried to lead him back to the path and out of the forest when something ran by and he felt the basket jerk in his grip, “Hide!”

  
“Just keep running, ask questions when we’re safe.”

  
Kaneki shakily nodded, keeping his grip on Hide’s hand. Then he heard it. Barking, angry, loud barking. Adrenaline shot up Kaneki’s body urging him to go faster. Hide took the lead this time and dragged him along, The sound of their panting breaths and feet hitting the ground echoed through the night till Hide couldn’t feel Kaneki’s hand anymore.  
Prompting him to whip around and see one of the wild dogs he’d warned his family about, biting into Kaneki’s leg, making him fall to the ground, there wasn’t even a cry from the human boy as another lept out from the brush and tried to go for the throat next. Hide tried to go for him, but by the time he’d reach them, it would have its teeth in his friend's throat.

  
He didn’t want this….his friend to die like this, not because he didn’t wake him up earlier, don’t let it be his fault!

  
“KANEKI!” he yelled as he tried to get to him anyways, just watching him try to bring his arms up pained the little pup.

  
He didn’t see the large wolf tackle the dog as soon as it came near Kaneki. Hide could feel his heart almost stop in his chest, then pick itself back up again. The wolf shot a glare at the wild dogs and Hide felt his tail go in between his legs. Realizing the defeat of their leader, the dog pack ran off, leaving the wolf, him, and Kaneki. He lowered his ears.

  
Kaneki held his leg wound and eyed the bigger wolf, and Hide, he was so scared, “K...kaneki” Hide managed to utter before rushing to his side.  
His father watched him go to the human, before letting out a deep growl that only he could understand the meaning of. _“Hide, how could you have been so foolish as to bring a human into this area, let alone human food on top of it”_

  
Hide felt his heart stop . “I...just wanted to show him the area and we didn’t mean to be out so late.”

  
_“But you did and he got hurt because of your failure. Come, we’ll drag him to his home and leave him for the mother to find, I don’t condone you being out so late anymore, keep it up and I’ll forbid you from seeing him anymore”_ just gives both of them a dissatisfied grunt,

  
“H..hide what's he saying…..do..do you know him?” he assumed it was male…

  
“That’s my dad, and...he just scolded me..” He wiped his face. “I...need to go home right now. My dad will take you back.”,  
“Wait Hide don’t be upset…” he could see it in his eyes after all, “We’ll...play tomorrow, somehow...I’m not that badly hurt” he tried to prove his point but cried out in pain and doubled over.

  
_“Hide.”_

  
“I know. I’ll come by tomorrow Neki, we don’t need to go out.”

  
Kaneki pouted as he was forcefully thrown onto the older wolf’s back, and sadly had to watch Hide leave him as he got carried home, it was long and boring as he felt his energy slowly leave him, he didn’t really remember being dropped on his doorstep, but he did get woken up by his mother panicked crying as she carried him inside to grab...something then ran out the door with him to the village…

  
To the doctors?

  
He didn’t know..all he knew was...

  
Today had its ups and downs...but all he wanted to do was sleep it away….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We live only to fade back into the ether once moooore  
>  Comment if you'd like, we'd love the feed back ovo/


End file.
